harry and hermione's revenge
by zackie1987
Summary: harry was tired of the lies and betrayal that he couldn't take it anymore but Hermione saves him


jarru was a loveing and caring peron he never complained or anything. he had friends and family that loved or thought loved him. he was siting on the windowsill petting his owl named hedwig she was a gift the hagrid baought hold time harry was petting hedwig harry was crying is whole world was crumbled

H Hedwig ii im done i c cant take i it anymore m my ff friends have b betrayed m me for f fame and f fortune. i i thought they wwere my friends b but i g guess not. Im d done hedwig i guess its my time since i have no one to care for me i might as well end my life since no one even wants me for who i am if only you were h human girl. C can y you t take t these l letters t to the people w who b betrayed m me th then you are f free hedwig know that i i will always love you.

hedwig took off to deliver the las letter he will ever right

Dobby

Master harry clled dobby

Y yes d dobby i d did will you t take these two letters to dumbledor and v voldemort f for me

Yes master harry potter sir

Harry got down dobby dobby you were the best friend and brother ive ever had i want you to find a good home ssomeone who will take care of you and love you as much as i do. can you do the for me dobby

Yes i can harry potter sir

with hat he was gone

Goodbye my friend

The burrow

Hedwig flew into the burrow carrying 6 letters ginny detached all the letters and pass out the letters. mrs weezilly opend up hers first

DEAR MRS WEEZELY

WELL IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN I HAVE FITURED OUT WHAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY AND DUMBLEDOR HAVE BEEN DOING MY WHOLE LIFE. YOU HAVE BEEN STEEELING MONEY FROM MY ACCOUNT SINCE I WAS BORN, BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE IF YOU WANT MY MONEY SO BAD THEN YOU AND MY EX BEST FRIENS CAN HAVE IT. YOU KNOW IT FUNNY IVE ALWAYS WANTED A FAMILY TO CALL HOME BUT JUST WHEN I THINK I FOUND IT. IT ALL SCREWS UP I MEAN MY RELITIVES HATE ME AND EVEN THEY ARE GEEING PAID TO BEAT ME. BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE LIFE WITH BEING RICH AND ALL SINCE I WANT BE AROUND TO SEE IT

SINSERLY

HARRY POTTER THE PERSON YOU SCREWED OVER

PS I CURSE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY

PPS GO TO HELL

Ms weesely put the letter down and rand from the kitchen and went up opend up his letter next

DEAR RON

I AM DONE WITH YOU RON ALL YOU ARE IS SELFISH, JEALOUS PRAT WHO THINKS HE SHOULD GET EVERYING BUT I DONT CARE ANYMORE YOU WANT MY MONEY YOU GOT MY MONE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND BUT YOU WERENT MY FRIEND YOU WERE MAID TO BE MY FREIND BY DUMBLEDORE BUT ANYWAY I HOPE MY MONEY MAKES YOU HAPPY BECAUSE I DONT CARE ANYMORE THIS IS GOOD BYE.

SINCERLY HARRY POTTER

PS I CURSE YOU WITH GREED AND I CURSE YOU SO THAT YOU CANT PROUCE ANY BABIES OH AND I CURSE YOU DO BE ALONE THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE NO WOMAN WILL EVER BE WITH YOU.

PPS GO TO HELL BASTERD

Ron put down the letter with a mixture of anger and joy but he didnt care he was getting money thats all he cared about. now all he had to do is get hermione next jinny opened her letter next

DEAR GINNY

i DONT KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO YOU. YOU HAVE USED ME FOR MY FAME AND FORTUNE WICH I NEVER WANTED TO BEGINE WITH. YOU NEVER LOVED ME FOR ME YOU JUST LOVED THE BOY WHO LIVED NOT JUST HARRY. YOU WANTED MY MONEY BECAUSE OF YOUR MOTHER AND DUMBLEDORE I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE CONTROLING ME AND TELLING ME TO DO THINGS, BUT ANYWAY YOU WANTED MY MONEY YOU GOT MY MONEY I GUESS THE POTTER LINE WILL END WITH ME, BUT ANYWAY THIS IS GOOD BYE FOR EVE. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH ALL THE MONEY THAT WILL NOT LAST FOR A LONG TIME BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FUCKING GREADY. BUT ANWAY GOOD BYE YOU BITCH

SINCERLY

HARRY POTTER

PS I CURSE YOU SO THAT YOU CANT BE HAPPY AND ONE DAY I HOPE YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME.

PPS GO TO HELL

ginny put down the letter and started to cry she was so misurable that she couldnt care less about money or anything she went to her dad and handed her the letter and then whent and got rons and her mothers letter and handed it to her father and he red threw all three letters then he hopend up his

Dear Mr weezley

I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT YOU WERE SUCH A GOOD FATHER FIGURE TO BE THAT I FELT LIKE I COULD ALWAYS COME AND TALK TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING.

WELL HERE ARE SOMETHINGS THAT HAS BEEN HAPPEING YOU HAVE BEEN DOSED WITH LOVE POSONS SINCE YOU WERE IN SCHOOL. I KNOW THATS CRAZEY RIGHT BUT IT THE TRUETH,BUT MOLLY HAS BEEN DOSEING OTHERS TO LIKE ME AND HERMIONE SHE THINKS SHE COULD GET TO MY MONEY SAME WITH DUMBLEDORE, BOTH OF THEM THINK THAT THEY COULD GET TO MY MONEY BUT THEY CANT BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY TAKE CARE OF IT I HAVE DEVIDED UP ALL OF MY MONEY BETWEEN YOU, FRED, GEORGE, CHARLEY, BILL, AND HERMIONE MY GIRL AND THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, YES HERMIONE AND I HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS NOW BUT DUMBLEDORE HAD HER MEMMORIES OBLIVATED AND OUR BABY KILLED MOLLY KILLED OUR LITTLE GIRL SHE DIDNT WANT ME AND HERMIONE TOGETHER IT WOULD RUIN HER PLANES FOR HER TWO YUNGEST. I AM SO SORRY TO TELL YOU THIS BUT I HAD TO BE DONE I COULDNT TAKE IT ANYMORE YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZEING PERSON EVER I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT LIFE AFTER THIS I AM LEAVEING YOU 20 MILLION GALLIANS IN YOUR OWN VALT. I LOVE YOU MR WEEZILY

SINCERLY

HARRY POTTER

Mr weezeily put down his letter and glared at ron and ginny then he got up and went to the floo with the letter and went to the minesty to see amilia bones the twinse opend up there single letter to them

DEAR FORGE AND GRED

WELL BOYS HOW HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN THERE ARE SOMETHINGS THAT I NEED TO TELL YOU FIRST YOU TWO HAVE BEEN THE BEST BOTHERS THAT I HAVE EVER HAD YOU ARE FUNNY AND LOVE TO PRANK IF MY FATHER AND GOD FATHER WERE STILL ALIVE THEY WOULD BACK YOU IN ALL THE STUFF YOU GUESS WILL CREATE IN YOUR SECOND THERE HAVE BEEN THINGS GOING ON THAT YOU GUYS PROLLY DONT KNOW ABOUT. LIKE RON, GINNY, PERCY, YOUR MOTHER AND DUMBLEDOR HAVE BEEN STEELING MONEY FROM ME. I KNOW GUYS THATS NOT RIGHT BUT THEY ONLY SEE THE BOY WHO LIVED NOT JUST HARRY YOU GUYS SEE ME AS A PERSON IM TIRED OF IT GUYS. DID YOU KNOW THAT DUMBLEDORE TOOK MY WIFE AND DARUGHTER AWAY FROM ME. THATS RIGHT DUMBLEDORE AND MOLLY TOOK HERMIONE AND MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME. DUMBLEDORE OBLIVATED HERMIONE'S MEMMORIES AND YOUR MOTHER KILLED MY DAUGHTER THEY COULDNT LET THERE PLANES GET RUINED SO ANYWAY GUES IM LEAVEING THIS WORLD BEHIND AND I LEAVE YOU GUES 35 MILLION GALLIANS SO YOU CAN GET YOUR SHOP GOING JUST PLEASE STAY IN SCHOOL I DONT WANT YOU TO RUIN YOUR EDUCATION. I LOVE YOU GUYS IM GOING TO GO WHERE MY PARENTS MY GOD FATHER AND DAUGHTER ARE. I LOVE YOU GUYS WITH ALL OF MY HEART.

SINCERLY

YOUR BOTHER HARRY

PS GIVE RON AND GINNY HELL FOR ME

They put down the letter and stared at ron and ginny and they got up and punched ron in the face and left to there room and packed every thing to leave the burrow for ever. hermion opend up her letter last after everyone ells did

DEAR MY MIONE

MY DEARST HERMIONE BY NOW YOU HAVE SEEN FIVE LETTERS BEEN OPEND AND YOU ARE WONDERING WHY THEY ARE SO PISSED OFF OR HAPPY WELL FIRST OFF RON, GINNY, AND MOLLY HAVE OR THINK THEY ARE GETTING MONEY BUT THEY ARENT GETTING MONEY NOT AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO US MY WIFE, YES WE ARE MARRIED BUT THANKS TO DUMBLEDORE AND MOLLY RUINING OUR LIVES AND KILLING OUR DAUGHTER YES MY BELOVED WE DID HAVE A DAUGHTER SHE WAS LIKE HER MOTHER AND HAD MY EYES BUT THEY DIDNT WANT US BEING HAPPY. WE STARTED GOING OUT IN OUR FIRST YEAR AND AT THE END OF OUR 4TH YEAR WE HAD SEX AND YOU GOT PREGNANT WITH OUR BEAUTIFUL LITTLE GIRL SHE WAS A YEAR OLD WHEN DUMBLEDORE AND MOLLY FOUND US WITH YOUR PARENTS IN PARISE WE WERE HAVEING A FAMILY VACATIOIN. BUT AFTER THAT OUR MEMMOIES WERE GONE OF OUR MARRAGE AND OUR DAUGHTER. I LOVE YOU MY MIONE WITH ALL OF MY HEART BUT I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE MY LOVE. MY HEART HAS BEEN RIPED OUT OF MY HEART OUR DAUGHTERS NAME WAS EMILY LILLITH AMY POTTER BY THE WAY MY LOVE AFTER YOU READ THIS LEAVE THE BURROW I HAVE LEFT YOU EVERYTHING THAT MY PARENTS AND GOD FATHER LEFT ME LEAVE THE COUNTRY I WILL SOON BE WITH OUR DAUGHTER MY PARENTS AND GODFATHER SOON I LOVE YOU MY LOVE WITH ALL OF MY HEART

SINCERLY YOUR HUSBAN

HARRY POTTER

She got up and walked twords ron and kicked him in the groined so hard that he was crying then she ran out the dore and aperated to private drive where she blased the door open and rain up the stairs and blased the door to harrys room where she saw harry laying there all bloodied she worked quickly to heal all of his woonds and then called dobby to take them to her parents house and dobby did. when they got there her parents ran to her daughter and harry. there daughter explained everything and handed her letter to her parents and they red it. hedwig flew in the house with a letter from amilia bones and just then there was a pop and poppy pomfry walked in ready to work on harry. it took 6 hours but harry was resting well.

What happened to him why did he slit his rists

poppy calm down and read this said hermione

poppy took the letter and red the letter when she finished it she was crying How could he do this to him and you why

I dont know but im planing of finding out dumbledor took my daughter away from me and almost took my husband from me im not going to let him do it again no more will dumbledore take anything away from me ever again.

mean while at hogworts

dumbledore was siteing in his office and he just reseaved a letter from harry potter. That brat he couldnt just let things go. any way i better opend up the letter and find out what he wants. so he epend up the letter and read it

DEAR DUMBLEDORK

I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE DICTATING EVERTHING ABOUT ME AND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO. BUT NO MORE I KNOW EVERYTHING WHAT U DID AND ARE STILL DOING I KNOW THAT PROFICY IS A FAKE I KNOW THAT YOU WANT MY FORTUNE AND I KNOW THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO CONTROLE THE WORLD BUT HEAR IS A HINT YOU ARE NOT GOD YOUR ARE JUST A JEALOUS, KANIVEING, MANIPULATIVE, CONTROLEING ASSHOLE WHO SHOULD BE ROTING IN AZKABAN FOR WHAT YOU DID. OH BY THE WAY I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR TAKEING MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME. WELL I THINK BYE NOW MR WEEZILY AND HERMIONE HAVE READ THERE LETTER AND ARE ON THERE WAY TO THE DMLE WITH THERE LETTER AND I HOPE THEY BOTH HAVE THE OTHER LETTERS THAT I PLACED A CAPULSION CHARM ON GINNYS LETTER TO TAKE RONS AND HER MOTHERS AND GAVE THEM TO MR WEEZILY SO I HAVE A FEW WORDS FOR YOU **GO TO HELL YOU SONE OF A BITCH YOU WILL DIE FOR KILLING MY DAUGHTER** I WILL BE WITH MY FAMILY AND MY DAUGHTER WHEN YOU READ THIS IF MY WIFE GETS TO ME THEN I WILL BE AT YOUR AND MRS WEEZILYS TRIAL. OH AND I KNOW ALL ABOUT TOM RIDDLE AND HIS HORCRUXES THEY ARE ALL GONE BECAUSE I WAS ONE BUT THANKS TO THE GOBLINS THEY ARE ALL DESTRYED EXCEPT FOR NAGINI AND SHE WILL BE THE ONLY ONE REMAINING ALINE BECAUSE OF YOU TOM KNOW EVERTHING YOU HAVE DONE TO HIM WELL DUMBLEDORK TIME FOR ME TO GO TO MY FAMILY

SINCERLY

HARRY JAME POTTER BLACK GRYFFINDOR SLYTHIN HUFFALPUFF RAVEN CLAW PEVERIL LE FAY MERILN PENDRAGON.

PS I CURSE YOU TO HELL YOU MANIPULIVE BASTER

After reading the letter abluse was pail as a ghost he couldnt understand how his planes have been ruind so much

mean while at riddle maner lord voldemort just got a letter from harry potter and he was looking at it he has checked to see if there was any curse on it after he did he opend up the letter and red it

DEAR TOM RIDDLE AKA VOLDEMORT

IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN I HAVE FINALY BIT THE DUST. YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT DUBLEDORK HE HAS CONTROLED US FOR SO LONG. I KNOW THAT HE TRYED TO GET YOU TO KILL GRINDALWALD BUT YOU WOULDNT DO IT BECAUSE HE WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU NEXT. HE HAS WRONGED ME HE TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY FROM ME WICH I STILL BLAME YOU FOR MY PARENTS BUT IT WASNT YOUR FALT HE SURCULATED A FAKE PROFFICY BETWEEN US SO YOU COULD KILL MY PARENTS AND ME SO HE COULD GET TO THE POTTER FAMILY MONEY. THEN HE TOOK MY GOD FATHER AWAY FROM ME AND THEN HE TOOK MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME AND KILLED MY DAUGHTER IN COLD BLOOD AND MODIFIED MY WIFES MEMMORIES. I ALSO KNOW ABOUT YOUR HORCRUXES YES THE OTHERS ARE DESTROYED BUT DONT WORRY ABOUT NAGINI SHE WILL REMAIN ALIVE I DONT LIKE TO KILL LIVEING THINGS ITS NOT WHO I AM. I JUST WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE WITH MY FAMILY. BUT THAT DIDNT HAPPEN. BUY ANWAY I WILL BE WITH MY FAMILY AND DAUGHTER SOON. BUT IF MY WIFE GETS TO BE THEN I WILL BE AT THE TRIAL OF DUMBLEDORK AND MOLLY WEEZILY. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I DONT HATE YOU AND I KNOW YOU ARE MY GRAND FATHER ON MY MOTHERS SIDE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU GRANDFATHER

SINCERLY HARRY JAMES POTTER BLACK GRYFFINDOR HUFFALPUFF RAVEN CLAW SLYTHING PEVERIL LE FAY MIRLIN

PS LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE OR I SWEAR I WILL HAUNT YOU TILL YOU DIE

after he red the letter he was crying and voldemort never cryes. voldemort got up and got a drink and staired at the fire for a long time.

back at the granger residents

hermione was watching over her husband that was now healed but was still sleeping peacefully. but in harry's dream that he was haveing

he looked around and there was nothing but then he saw someone that he knew walking tword him. she had red hair and green eyes she had a smile on her when she got to him she looked at him then threw her arms around and they both started to crying

Oh my baby boy all grown up i have been watching and im sorry i couldnt be there for you my baby boy.

Its ok mum but at least im with you now with dad siris and my daughter.

harry you are not dead and im sorry about your daughter but she isnt dead either she was taken an orphanage and is still there dumbledore didnt want her to mess up his planes but you can get her back. but anyway you are a vary powerful wizard harry you are going to be king of the wizarding world and hermione will be queen when you go and get your daughter back go to gringotts and clame your lordships and kingship because your are the last line of the pendragon line. i love you harry oh and by the way i have some happy news siris and me and your father are returning to the world of the liveing soon so we will betogether again.

REALY harry jumped up and down

lilly laphed ok ok ok its time for you to go but we will see each other again. my harry

bye mom see you soon.

with that he went back to his body

hermione saw a glow on harrys body and saw the changes come. his hair grew longer his body grew longer and more tones and all that scars and malnurishment was going away he looked more healthy then he did in a long time. slowly his eyes opend up and he turned his head a looked at his wife and smiled. he reached out and grabed hermione pulled her towords him and kissed her passionatly.

when they broke apart. harry said i know where our daughter is.

Hermione looked at him then smiled. i had a feeling she was a live where is she ,

she is at and orphanage and i know the exact one thanks to my mother.

harry got up out of bed and looked at him self in the mirror and then snaped his fingers and new cloths apired on his body hermione looked on in aw then he turned to her snaped his fingers again and her cloths changed again.

Harry how are you doing this with out a wand

Thats simple my mine i dont need a wand anymore. nither do you since we are soul boneded and have been since first year.

Oh harry i love you with all of my heart.

i love you two so shale we go and get our daughter back .

Yes my husband lets

with a snap they were at the orphanage. when they got to the door they herd a scream. they rain in and what they saw frighten them they saw a 2 year old geting beatin they rain and they blasted the man to the wall then they looked at the girl they looked pissed off the girl was there daughter harry looked at the man

How could you do this to my daughter

so your harry potter the old man said you wouldnt be looking for her and told me i could and then when she was older i could use her as a sex slave.

No your not because we are takeing out daughter back and im going to do something that the old man did to my wife **OBLIVEATE** with that the three potters left and whent home when they got there harry called dobby and told him to get poppy and he did when poppy got there

she looked lived at what harry told her she worked on there daughter and left but she returned with mcgonigal

harry and hermione told her everything and showed her the letter she was so pissed that she spoke in her native tung.

Harry hermione im so very sorry that i didnt see this. will you ever forgive me

Of course perfessor we dont blame you we blame dumbledore for everything.

they talked for a long time till it was time for the two wemen to go. doppy poped the two back to hogwarts. the three slept together. and were happy and content.


End file.
